Will you be loyal to me?
by LafranceSwager
Summary: L, Mello, Beyond and Near all are doing something mortally bad but make relationships out of them. But when Matt catches Mello With Near what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is based on an RP I did with a friend a while back. This is not real and never will be because the series is over. By the way, where I am it is 11:34 pm and I haven't slept for two days. Anywhore, on with the fanfiction! I will continue it if you readers want me to but if not then I won't. Oliver~

* * *

Near was outside skipping class like he usually did. He was smoking weed while cutting himself a few rows of cocaine that he would snort in mere moments. He pulled out his lucky dollar bill and rolled it up. he got in position and was about to get even higher than he already was when Beyond stumbled into sight. Nate looked up at the drunk man who was still drinking a large bottle of scotch. L wasn't to far behind. He had a smoke in his mouth and was taking nice long drags on it. Near sat there and watched the two just stand there, Beyond drinking scotch and L smoking. Beyond moved closer to L who quickly finished his cigarette and dropped it. He put it out by stepping on it, then looked up at the drunk who had quickly connected their lips to create a growing kiss. Near then proceeded to snort the three rows he had finely chopped up for himself. Near sat there and waited for it to take effect. Soon Mello was behind him. The blond sat huddled into the albino's back with a gun pressed to his throat.

"Give me a good reason not to shoot you this moment" Mello smelled strongly of chocolate Axe which meant that he had recently killed someone because they wouldn't give him what he wanted.

Near smirked and pressed into the blond more "You need me because your bitch is being unfaithful to you and is sleeping with other people again." Mihael sighed and nuzzled the druggies shoulder.

"I swear he doesn't love me like he used to." Near turned around and pulled the taller into a soft smooth and sweet kiss. It was sweet from the weed. Mello kissed back. He only ever came to Nate when he was desperate for something so there he was. The blond was desperate for some loyal, outdoor sex. Mello moved to pin Near to the ground so he could grind down on him. Near started to peel the leather pants from Mello's slim, tender legs as Mello started to undo Nears PJ shirt. Near tossed aside Mello's leather skinnies and briefs aside as Mello did the same with the albino's shirt. Mihael quickly slid down Nate's PJ bottoms knowing that this particular teen never wore anything underneath for his sake. Mell spat on his hand to lube his throbbing hard on. "You're still stretched right?"

"Of course I am!" And with that Mr. Keehl was in Mr. River's tight, little ass. Near moaned as did Mello as he began to thrust quickly. They exchanged moans and soft whimpers as Beyond and L were getting it off as well only yards away. The small quart yard was being filled with the scent of alcohol, marijuana, chocolate and second hand smoke. Everyone who was in a twenty yard radios would be able to hear all the moans that the four boys were eliciting from each other. Mello sped his pace as near pressed back into every thrust with difficulty due to being on his back. Never the less the boys were in heat with each other. Mello, being put through much sexual tension by Mail, that he needed this so bad and came into Near sooner than he wanted to. He had cum on Nate's prostate which made him cum as well. Mello pulled out as the both panted and stared at each other.

"Mello?!" Both boys turned their heads to see Matt standing there staring with his mouth gaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Mello?!" Both boys turned their heads to see Matt standing there staring with his mouth gaped.

"L-Look! I can explain!" Mello's eyes were wide as he gulped and looked into Matt's orange goggles. There was water seeping from the bases of them. Matt was crying. Matt spoke with a very shaky voice as he stared at the other in pain.

"You fucking better." Mello looked at near to see him just laying there naked, like nothing ever happened. Mell looked back at Matt and sighed before spilling out the truth.

"I don't know why you would care about who I sleep with you think think that I don't care about who you sleep with." Matt gained a slightly surprised expression as Mello's eyes started to water. "I mean... I never thought you would cheat on me. Then I caught you three nights ago in our room with B over there. I know that L doesn't care who he sleeps with because it's not for love. It's because he wants to hear someone scream but he doesn't want to hurt L. I thought you loved me but when I saw you just giving in..." Mello at that moment had a flash back to the scene three nights ago, in his and Matt's room.

* * *

"He he he he." Mello heard a giggle from inside his room. He slowly and quietly opened the door to investigate. He was instantly hurt when he saw beyond over top of Matt. Matt reached out with a smile to pull the raven haired man down into a kiss. Mello started to silently cry but opened the door more to see that his boyfriend and aquaintence were in the middle of having sex in the low lit room. Mello closed the door silently but before it was fully latched he heard a soft whisper come from his cheating boyfriend. "Just don't tell Melly. He he he he he."

* * *

"I just can't handle seeing that..." Mello bit his lip and wiped away the now falling tears.

"So that's why you've been avoiding me?! Because I cheated?! Mello! You're a selfish bastard!" Matt snapped and was accusing the blond of doing something when in actuality he did nothing but walk in on him cheating.

"What the hell did I do?! YOU'RE the one who cheated first! I gave you three, god damn, fucking days, to say that you were sorry! I expected you to know that I had seen by not talking to you!" Mello got up and redressed himself before starting to walk off in anger. Matt didn't chase after him but turned to Near.

"This is your fault!" The red head teen started to kick and punch the high detective until most of his white skin was a purply-blue. He lit himself a cigarette and threw the still burning match onto the albino who screamed and swiped it off. Matt turned and walked away leaving Near naked and beaten in the middle of the Whammy's House court yard.


End file.
